The Unspeakable Truth
by Box123
Summary: (Reylo/slowburn). A few weeks after The Last Jedi happened, Rey finds herself seemingly safe on a remote moon with what little is left of the resistance, when the force keeps on connecting her and Kylo in different ways. They examine their force bond to find a solution to this mess out of love, hate and anger.
1. Long time no see

Chapter 1

It was night, and Rey was sitting on the side of her bed; cleaning a module that she had found recently in one of the old, dirty equipment rooms. She and what little was left of the resistance had made it by sheer luck as far as Lebno-54a9, a moon circling a gas giant. It was a very small underground base of the resistance, that (so a service android informed her) was meant to be built bigger, but soon given up due to its remoteness and the unsuitable atmosphere.

From what she was able to observe through the tiny window in her cabin, the same violent storm had been going on for days now. The wind blew massive amounts of water against it, and it seemed like this planet just had an infinite supply of it. Rey put down the module she worked on and stood up to touch the window. Rey wondered how much longer she would be trapped on this moon. She pressed her palm against the cold glass, almost covering the whole surface of it. She stood there for a while, when she could suddenly feel the presence of someone else in her cabin. She turned around. There was nobody. Did she go crazy?

She could still feel the presence of someone watching her. Rey started to quickly go towards her lightsaber on the table, being ready to grab it and fight any second. But just before her fingertips reached it, she heard a deep voice behind her.

"Rey?"

Without looking, she knew who it was.

"Do you have any concept of privacy? Get out of my cabin" she replied, trying to sound as unimpressed as possible. She now turned around, to look at this tall man, dressed in black, that called himself the new supreme leader. He looked at her too, and Rey regretted to not go to bed in war outfits every night. She didn´t want him to see her in her simple evening robes; it made her look girly and weak.

Seeming not to be bothered by this at all, Kylo responded her.

"I did not choose deliberately to show up like this", he said, in a tone that conveyed pure seriousness.

"Liar. The force didn´t connect us for weeks. I thought I finally got rid of you". Rey had tried so hard to keep herself busy, to forget everything that had happened. All Kylo ever caused her was confusion and pain. She thought she had done a good job at keeping him out of her mind.

Kylo looked like he attempted to walk towards her, but then he decided that Ray looked threatened enough already.

"Look. I did not have any choice. Living through those dreams repeatedly is annoying and I want it to stop. Even I need sleep"

Rey froze.

"What dreams?" she asked, not being able to hide her nervousness. Her cheeks started blushing, for which she hated herself immediately.

Kylo looked surprised for a moment, as if he could not understand her reaction. But this would only last for a second or two, when he realized that she must have missed out on the fingerprint the force had left behind.

"I see. You didn´t realise that we share those dreams, did you?"

Her mind began going all over the place; collecting all memories of the dreams she had in the last few weeks. She always tried to forget them, thinking it was just her sub consciousness playing with her, trying to make sense of what happened between them or simply driving her into madness. The possibility of it having been real, even just to the slightest extend, made her shiver. Rey hesitated to ask him, but there was no way around it.

"Was it real?"

-"yes"

A moment of silence passed, in which Kylo pierced Rey with his gaze, expecting some dramatic reaction from this short fused girl. But instead she still tried to deny the undeniable.

"...All of it?"

-"Yes"

"I don't believe you"

Silence again. Now he seemed to follow his former intention, and came closer. As he did, Rey went a step back, now standing with her back against the metal wall of her cabin. She could feel the coldness of it, and was instantly reminded of the storm that was still going on outside. When she looked back at Kylo´s face, trying to figure out if he was lying, she noticed that he didn´t look serious anymore. That means, not completely. She felt a sense of sadness radiating from his body, but Rey didn´t allow herself to believe that someone like him could have emotions. Kylo Ren, the monster. Mass murderer. Psychopath.

"That you want to be close to"

...Did she just hear his voice inside her head!?

"yes" he said, without moving his lips. Rey just stared at him. No. This can´t be real. It can´t be. How do I stop this? How do I-

"You could try to exclude me from your thoughts. But you won´t succeed, our force bond makes it ridiculously easy for me to enter you mind. Let me show you something."

With Rey being still frozen in place, feeling angry and confused and trying to think as little as possible, Kylo removed one of his leather gloves and reached out to her.

"What are you doing?", she hissed at him.

-"Helping your memory. Touch my hand"

"I don´t need any help. I remember just well."

Kylo left his hand a little bit longer in the air, looking at her doubtfully, but then taking it finally down again.

He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Good. Then tell me. What do you think is the meaning of it?"

-"I don´t know. The force – is playing with us. Trying to confuse us. "

"You´re a bad liar"

Out of nowhere, Kylo grabbed her shoulders, pressing her firmly against the wall. Rey immediately tried to push him back, untangle herself, but he used his force to paralyze her. She should have seen it coming. She should have halved him with her lightsaber when she still had the chance to. How did she get so distracted?

But she didn´t have any more time to think. A vision made it through her mind, pushing away the real world. She saw smooth, round tree trunks. It wasn´t like any planet she had visited before, with its dark purple night sky and a forest that radiated a mixture of both dark and light energy- but still, it felt weirdly familiar to her. The moons of the planet dipped everything into a mysterious shimmer, but it was light enough for her clearly distinguish Kylo, standing with the back to her on the top of a hill. As she walked- no, glided towards him, he turned around and looked at her. As he did, Rey suddenly felt calm. The closer she got, the more she lost herself in his dark brown eyes, being unable to recall any of the fear or nervousness she usually felt around him. As she was close enough to touch him, it came completely naturally to her to put her hand on his cheek, proceeding to stroke along his scar with her thumb. His face looked so rough, and jet his skin was so soft. His gaze met hers and she felt a warm feeling rushing through her body. His eyes expressed just the same calmness that she felt. Not stopping to look at her, Kylo slowly slipped his hands around her waist. Against all of her former instincts, she didn't try to fight against it. She didn't try to get away- she was just standing there.  
He was holding her close, his eyes repeatedly lowering to watch her lips. Kylos hands started stroking her body, and simultaneously one of her hands made it´s way to the back of his head, through his black hair, slightly pressing his face closer to hers.

"Rey" she heard him say from a distance. The vision started to fade.

"Rey. Do you remember now?"

From one moment to the next, she found herself back in reality. Kylo was no longer holding her, but instead he was standing in front of her. No forest- just her cabin.

The realisation of what just happened hit her like a comet in the face.

"No- this wasn´t real. You- you manipulated me. You used the force to control my mind, you want to convince me like this to turn to the dark side"

-"I wish I was that good with the force"

"This can´t be- we can´t be together. We are natural enemies, like fire and water. This must be just some cruel joke!"

Without responding to what she just said, he walked towards her bed, sat down, and inspected the module she had tried to repair earlier on. Rey´s anger went up to a whole new level. How could he stay so calm?

"I know. I was thinking the same" he said, still looking at the module. "But after the second or third time that this happened I realised that it was not just a stupid dream. It felt too real"

She sat down next to him. She felt weird standing there, angry.

"So what do you think we should do, Mr. know-it-all? How can we stop it?"

-"We can´t" he replied promptly.

His words echoed in his exact deep voice through her brain, like an unwanted ghost. Did she just hear that right?

"We need to follow our force bond and be physically closer. It will only get worse. I would suggest we meet on Tero34. It is seen as a neutral planet. Don´t worry about your alibi, I will send a trade ship"

Now he casually put the module down, looking back at her. Rey looked at him surprised. She thought this corner of the galaxy was safe.

"Yes, I know your location. No, I won´t kill all of your...friends."

"Could you stop reading my thoughts?"

She wanted to disagree with everything he just said. But something in the back of her mind told her he wasn´t lying. She looked at him, and she could see the honesty in his eyes. But still, she had to protect the rebels; it was her duty as the last known Jedi. She could not allow to get imprisoned; the resistance still needed her desperately.

"How did you find us?"

"I watched you. From your environment I concluded you must be on Lebno-54a9, an (up until now) inactive rebel base. Am I...right?"

-"Wait. So you watched me on purpose? You used our force bond willingly?"

Kylo was so arrogant, so proud of himself, that he didn´t think about his answer well enough. Now there was no turning back, and Rey used it to her full advantage.

"You like me". She smiled at him, watching him burn internally.

-"I watched you to find out where the rebels are hiding"

"You could have killed me a hundred times already, and what is left of the resistance is barely a threat to you! You just said yourself you won´t kill them!"

Not unexpected, he lost his temper, being unable to argue against that. He used both physical and force power to pin her down on her bed. Rey didn´t even twitch, and calmly watched the anger burn inside his eyes. She knew she wouldn't die today either.  
He raised his hand, held it up over her- and punched the bed next to her head.

"WHY AREN`T YOU AFRAID OF ME", he screamed.

Voices were heard outside the corridor. His expression went from anger to regret, in a matter of seconds, as he realised what he just did. Someone knocked at her door. Before she was able to say anything to Kylo, the connection faded. She was alone again.


	2. No privacy

"Miss Rey, are you alright?" a service android said behind her door with an electrical, slightly squeaky voice. It took Rey a few moments, but she finally got herself to answer the door.

She opened, but it wasn't just the android checking up on her; Finn was standing right behind it, looking like he came to her door right after the android did.

"I heard a scream" he said.

-"Oh, yes, don't worry" Rey replied, trying to pretend like there had not just been the worst enemy of the resistance in her room.

Finn looked still concerned. "Are you sure... everything is alright? What was that voice?"

-"oh...just a recording"

"A recording?"

Rey leaned casually against the frame of the door, smiling, to demonstrate calmness. But he just wouldn't let it go, and instead of simply leaving, he tried to look over her shoulder into her room, as if he could see anything in the darkness.

"What kind of recording?" he now inquired.

-"uh- just a really old one. From my home planet, you know. I started to feel home sick after being trapped in this storm for so many days"

He looked at her with doubt, but decided to let the topic die for the sake of avoiding an argument so late at night.

"Okay... I suppose so" he mumbled, "If you need anything, just tell me"

Rey nodded, smiling politely at him, and watched Finn walk along the corridor until he reached his cabin. The moment she saw his door closing, she went back to her bed and sat on it in a meditative position. Did Finn buy her story? Rey hoped he did, but she was also aware of how tender she must have seemed and that there was the possibility that he looked right through her lie. She didn´t believe that it had crossed Finns mind that it was Kylo who screamed, but he must be curious to why she lied to him. Nevertheless, there was absolutely no way that he, or anybody else in the resistance, could ever know about her and Kylo.

That night she was determined to not sleep. She could not allow the force to use the vulnerability of them during their sleep to connect her with Kylo again. She increased the light intensity of the energy pack, and started working on her module again.

But as the hours passed, she could feel the tiredness of her bones and mind, which made it so hard to focus that she messed up more than she repaired. Finally, she decided to lay down for only a little bit, after she changed into something more comfortable.

Only the dimmed light of the energy pack next to her bed prevented the room from being pitch black.

Her eyelids became heavy, and against all of her intentions, she closed them.

Almost off to sleep, she felt something next to her.

Sleepy as she was, she felt up on it, suddenly feeling something smooth and warm against her hand. And it moved.

Adrenaline was rushing through her body, and she jumped up; at the same time as Kylo did.

They looked at each other, and both looked surprised.

They weren't asleep jet. Why did the force connect them consciously- again?

She looked down, as she realised that neither of them were wearing much, and her first impulse was to grab her blanket and pull it up to her neck.

"Don't!" Kylo told her hastily.

-"Why not? it's my blanket, my cabin" she replied, her voice filled with fake confidence.

He furiously held onto the blanket, just below his belly button, looking at her with a mixture of embarrassment and fear.

Then she realised.

"Why on earth don´t you wear things at night!?"

Kylo was too ashamed of himself to look at her, as he replied, most formally: "I have my own private rooms. I don´t expect guests at such an hour"

Reluctantly she let go of the blanket, allowing him to cover himself a bit more. Without all of those layers of black leather and heavy fabrics, she could see his muscular shoulders and arms in the shadows of the dim light.

She felt reminded of one of their first force connections, when she walked into him topless.

"I can hear your thoughts" Kylo whispered, almost like he said it to himself. Rey instantly felt stupid for not being able to control herself better.

He continued "And although I am flattered, I would prefer to continue this situation with at least one of us dressed properly. Where are your clothes?"

Her bed was small, just like the cabin, which meant that their sides were touching, making the situation significantly worse. In fact, she was pressed against the wall, and had no way to reach them without awkwardly climbing over him. He must have known this, so why did he ask such a stupid question?

Kylo didn´t wait any longer for a response, and started to reach out to the force. He tried his best to concentrate, but even a simple task like moving some clothes out of a cabinet seemed impossible with her next to him like _that_. He now looked over at Rey, and their eyes met. He couldn´t help himself but think for a moment that she looked beautiful, with her eyes full of determination and her hair so brown and messy. But then he clicked back into reality, and out of the corner of his eyes, saw her reaching over to his crotch. Kylo grabbed her hand, firmly, out of reflex _._

 _"_ _What are you doing?"_ he said in her head, nervously.

-"I got what you requested" Rey said.

Then he looked to where he held her hand, and realized that she stole his idea, and moved clothes with the force over to them. They must have been right over his lap all the time.

Rey couldn't help herself but smile, since she was sure he would not have thought she was able to manipulate the force like this. Soon she would be stronger than him.

Being caught up in her thoughts filled with superiority, she turned off the power pack using her force again (just to show off), and the room turned into total darkness. Then she proceeded to take off her night robes, and changed into her normal clothes, trying to avoid the actually unavoidable body contact.

Kylo felt like every time she touched him accidentally, tiny electro shocks went through his skin. He slipped a bit off the bed, trying to give her more space.

"You can take the blanket now", she told him finally. She now, confidently, made her way somewhat crawling to the end of the bed, where she expected his legs to be, which would have enabled her to easily step off the bed to give him time to cover himself before she would turn on the light again.

Out of nowhere, she suddenly found herself to feel his chest, warm, and definitely not covered. She jerked back, making a small noise of surprise.

His voice was right next to her ear, and he grabbed her shoulders as he spoke.

"You are sitting on the blanket. I´m going to move you away from it and whatever you do, don´t turn on the light"

He gently pulled her away from the bed, and as he did so, she could feel his warm breath on her skin. Time suddenly seemed to go slower. Being so close, she got aware of his smell and she had the absurd impulse to get closer to him. However, she didn´t, because she knew what a crazy thought it was.

Now they were standing, and she could hear Kylo reaching to the blanket, and probably covering himself up, like he wanted to for the whole length of their encounter.

Rey was about to ask him if she should turn on the light again, when it went on without her doing. Kylo was standing now in front of her, the blanket wrapped around his hips.

He was so tall standing up, that as he looked down to her, some of his black hair fell into his face.

 _It´s not crazy,_ he thought.

-"What isn´t?" Rey asked him, suddenly feeling again how exhausted she was. Her encounter with Kylo had taken the very last energy from her, so she sat back on the bed.

Kylo followed her action and sat next to her.

"What do you mean?" he asked in return, being puzzled by her randomness.

-"You just thought-told me that something is not crazy. What is?"

Kylo was even more confused what she meant, when he realised something.

 _Can you hear me?_

-"Yes, why? I know you can implant things into my head, nothing new here"

 _I´m not actively using my force. This is just my thoughts. It seems like our force bond is becoming stronger and now you can read my thoughts too._

Was he kidding? She thought the whole purpose of him showing up in first place was to reduce their force bond, weaken it, and satisfy whatever the universe wanted from them in order to leave them alone.

"At least you now know how it feels like to have your privacy intruded. So tell me, _what_ is not so crazy after all?"

He hesitated.

 _Being close to me. I heard your thoughts. I didn´t try, they were just very...loud_

Rey froze. Kylo could read in her face the disbelief.

"Thinking it is one thing" Rey tried to explain to him, "doing it another".

 _We both did it in our shared dreams, many times. It makes sense that the next step is complete consciousness_

-"Yes, but..." she had a hard time arguing against that. "Damn it. Alright. I´m going to willingly touch my polar opposite, my worst enemy," her voice started trembling, "my...my..."

She couldn´t think of anything else, because Kylo cut her off by hugging her.

His big hands rested on her lower back and she slowly moved more and more towards him. Rey let her hands slide onto his back, suddenly enjoying the sweet sensation of his warm body pressed against hers. They were sitting like this for a while, when Rey felt more and more tired.

Kylo noticed and in an attempt to keep her awake, started stroking her back. She returned the favour by moving her hands up, to play with his hair, and finally decided to tease him a bit and gently press her cheek against his. His stroking stopped for a moment, but as she already feared she did something wrong, he continued. He listened to her breath becoming slower and heavier, and realized that she would fall asleep soon, no matter what he did.

He had fought in wars before, but for what he was about to do he felt like he needed to be twice as brave to not get cut into pieces by an angry Jedi girl. Being as careful as possible, he lifted her up, and slowly placed her close to him on the bed. She moved.

"Kylo?" she mumbled, and he half way expected to get thrown down, on the floor.

But instead, to his wonder, she snuggled deeper into his arms.

They slept deep and long, and for the first time in weeks, they didn´t had to deal with some sort of force dream that would keep them awake in the middle of the night. In fact, they slept so long and well, that the morning hours fast turned into lunch time.

Rey slowly gained consciousness, as the tiny window in her room gave some day light, and blessed with ignorance, her mind gave her a few more moments of rest. Kylo, still sleeping, moved his arm a bit tighter around her and everything seemed perfect. Too perfect. The memories came back to her like lightning.

Her eyes were now wide open and all of her senses turned on. She carefully listened, and could hear Kylos deep breathing, indicating that he was still asleep. Wait, wasn´t he naked last night? Would she have noticed if he did something to her?

She blushed, and decided to wake him up. "Kylo" she said, turning around. He looked at her confused with his eyes half open and still very sleepy. At least the blanket was still around his hips.

"I had the wildest dream..." he mumbled, but Rey just stared at him. Now reality hit him too.

He sat up and leaned against the wall, looking at her with a very serious expression.

"I know it sounds cliché, but it is not what it looks like. You were dead tired and fell asleep in my arms. I thought the force would disconnect us by this time"

They looked at each other for a while, not knowing what to say or to feel.

Just before she wanted to inquire if nobody would notice if he went missing for so long, a knock was heard on the door of her cabin again.

They looked at each other with sheer panic. Rey jumped up on her feet.

"Rey I know you´re in there. Don´t pretend like you´re not" said Finn. "I wanted to check up on you earlier this morning already, but you didn´t show up for breakfast".

Rey tried to use their force bond to communicate with Kylo.

 _"_ _HOW DO WE DISCONNECT"_ she cried out in his mind.

Finn continued talking to her door. "Rey?...are you really so upset about not being home? I thought the resistance was your new home. Don´t you want to come out and talk to me?"

Kylo suddenly had an idea.

 _"_ _You are going to hate me for this"_

 _-"What?"_

Finn was knocking again against her door. "I´m going to find a way inside. Don´t try me man"

Kylo stood up, and went right in front of her.

 _"_ _Don´t move"_ he commanded. _"Trust me. Just do it. Please."_

She did as he demanded, and stood still, even as he got dangerously close. He held her face in his hand, ever so slightly pushing it up towards his own.

He looked into her eyes a last time to be sure, when he closed his and kissed her.

Rey forgot about the whole world around them. His lips were the softest thing she ever felt, and struck by desire she couldn´t help herself but kiss back more intense. Heat rushed through her body. She parted from his lips for a short moment, just enough to watch him fade away into nothing.


	3. The Darkness in Love

Rey, although feeling light headed, ran towards the door. She was about to open it and pretend like nothing happened, when she had an idea. She jumped over to the small table next to her bed, to quickly pick up the module Kylo inspected last night. Finn looked surprised when she actually opened the door.

"Wow, hey. Where on earth have you been?"

Rey held the module demonstrative into his face. "Working on this. The whole night. Watching those old videos from Rakku inspired me on how to fix it, and what should I say, I just lost track of time" Finn crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking at her like he didn´t believe a word she just said. "What is that thing that it´s worth staying up all night? I don´t know a lot about that technical stuff, but it doesn´t look like much to me". Rey stared at him for a moment, clueless. She really thought he would believe it. "Well" she continued, hoping she could still somehow talk herself out of it, "It is a... energy generator. You´re right, it doesn´t look like much to the untrained eye. But it is in fact highly complex to repair, but also very efficient". She looked at every tiny movement in his face, trying to figure out if she got away with it.

"Something is upsetting you, and it´s not Rakku. Tell me", he confronted her.

-"It´s none of your business. Stop questioning me like that" Rey responded angrily. It hurt her to be so mean to him, but he wouldn´t stop asking questions otherwise. "God damn it Finn, leave me alone!". Finn looked shocked. She had never been mad at him before. Before he could say anything, Rey smashed the module on the floor in front of him, and walked away to prove her point.

She didn´t turn around, but could vividly imagine him walking the opposite way, feeling miserable and hurt. But no matter how bad he might feel, Rey felt worse. She hated that she had to lie to her friend, but if lying wouldn´t destroy their friendship, the truth would for sure.

The rest of the day Rey spent mostly alone, doing what she was best at. She went from one old resistance ship to the next, distracting herself by scavenging through all useful looking parts. But no matter how hard she tried, her thoughts continued to spin around everything that had happened last night. Kylo. Even just thinking his name made her feel dizzy. She sat down on one of the old chairs in the ship, looking at the dirty old window like it could tell her the answers she was so desperately seeking. They kissed, but only to break the force bond. She thought back to how she felt in that moment and a cold shiver ran down her spine. Did she...like it? Could it be that she actually had feelings for this mass murdering monster? She must have gone crazy. Or he manipulated her after all. But she had fallen asleep in his arms...with no protest. Rey stood up again, and continued to dismantle the control panel, unscrewing and removing the plastic cover. She stopped as she could hear something driving in the hall. She went the few steps to the door of the ship and peaked outside. BB8 was rolling towards her, making sounds that told her that Leia and a few others wanted to see her. Rey promptly jumped down, and made it as fast as possible to the control room.

As she walked in, heads turned, and it seemed like everybody had been waiting for her. There was Leia, Finn, Poe, Rose and a few others, sitting in a circle around a dodgy looking man with a long, dirty beard. Rey couldn´t help herself but ask: "What´s the matter?" and shyly look at everybody, who in turn were looking at her. Except Finn and Rose, who both tried to avoid her gaze.

"We know you went through a lot" Leia finally said, who was standing right in front of Rey, "but we need you for a mission starting tonight. This man here, Merkur, was it?" The man with the dirty beard nodded, "is a friend of the resistance and has contacted us about some fuel fields on Tero34".

Tero34? wasn´t this the planet where Kylo wanted to meet her? "Why do you need me for this? I am sure I would be more useful here in the base" she inquired, trying to sound respectful by all means. The man with the dirty beard, who was strongly built although being shorter than herself, felt himself free to answer her this question instead of Leia. "Miss Rey", he said, "from what I heard you are the most experienced with repairing old technologies. The pump for the fuel fields is broken, and with your help it would only take a few days to repair". She didn´t believe a single word.

"From where do I know that you are not going to ambush me and bring me as a prisoner to the supreme leader?"

Leia looked at Rey in displeasure, agonized by her apparent lack of tact. "Rey!" she said, "this man is from a family that has been fighting for the resistance since decays. He is taking great risks to give us the opportunity to get this fuel", she turned now to the man, "without you, we would have run out any time next week. May the force be with you". The bearded dirty man smiled, and mumbled "thank you" under his breath.

Rey knew she had no chance. Any further arguments would have seemed suspicious. So, once again, she would come and see Kylo. The people in the room stood up and walked back to wherever they came from, and Rey knew she had to follow the bearded man- Merkur- now into his ship like she did not just consciously walk into a trap. They walked together; awkwardly quiet, until they reached what looked more like an old conserve than a working spaceship. When she had thought before that the man was already dirty, she knew now from where that dirt came from. Inside, she almost fell over some rolled up dusty carpet and her hand got stuck in something sticky; this man must have not cleaned his ship in years.

But before she could spend too much time thinking about the odd smells and textures, Merkur started the engine and flew through the atmosphere. After a few minutes they reached space, and Merkur informed her that the flight would only take 1,5h in hyper drive. What had Kylo done to this man to make him essentially kidnap her?

Rey walked over to a wooden box that seemed only very dusty but not sticky, and sat down. She leaned with her back against the cheap looking plastic cover of the wall, and closed her eyes. She needed to safe up some energy. She started meditating, and after a while, Merkur broke the everlasting silence and said: "we will join now the atmosphere of Tero34".

Rey looked out of the window, and saw that Tero34 was the opposite of a fuel field. It looked blue-probably water- and had green and purple dots in-between. It had a different star illuminating it than where the rebels where, so therefore it wasn´t evening but a bright noon. It actually looked beautiful, and she thought about if Kylo really thought she could be that easily impressed.

The ship finally landed on a remote looking island, that was densely covered with dark purple vegetation. Merkur opened the ship, and both of them walked out, stepping on the grey pebbles that connected the ocean with the vegetation. It was not as warm as one could have suspected.

Merkur looked intensly into the forest, for quite a while, and Rey tried to make out what he was looking at. Then she saw it too: a small red glowing light in the middle of the vegetation. Kylos lightsaber?

Merkur suddenly turned around, and went back to his ship. Rey knew he would try to leave as soon as possible, so she didn´t bother looking behind herself, but instead went straight towards the red light. She climbed over some big roots, of trees bigger than she had ever seen before. It got unnaturally dark, and weird noises were heard all around. The red light came closer to her too, fast, until she could identify Kylo running towards her. She didn´t knew what suddenly took over her legs, but as she saw him coming closer, she started running too.

As they met, Rey smiled involuntarily. She tried not to, but it was as if someone else was moving her lips. "I hate you" she said, still with a grin on her face.

"I know" Kylo said, doing a better job at holding his emotions back. Only now Rey could feel their force bond again; stronger than ever before. It was like she had an impression of his mind and words almost seemed redundant. She looked at him in the relatively dark forest, their skin mostly illuminated by his lightsaber. He was wearing no cape, but a more casual looking outfit instead. "Why did you bring me here", she finally got herself to ask him. He looked at her, not taking his gaze off her for a single moment.

"You know why" he said, the sound of his voice making her feel weirdly warm inside, "look at us, acting like love sick teenagers"

-"love-what? I don´t love you. I don´t even like you. I hate you". She said softly. Her voice was the opposite of serious. It was like she lost all of her self control over night. Kylo turned off his light saber, and threw it on the ground next to him. Her eyes quickly got used to the dim forest, and she saw him getting closer.

"Stop lying to yourself" he said quietly, just loud enough for her to hear. "Don´t say things like that". He was now close enough to reach out to her, and laid his right hand on her cheek, ever so softly. He looked deep into her eyes, with the same expression he had when he asked her to join him and built a new empire. Secounds went by like minutes, until she could hear " _show me what you feel"_ inside of her head, in Kylos voice.

Rey didn´t quite know what to do, but then she felt him reaching out with the force. She imagined to pull it closer to herself, and looking back into his eyes she tried to find the core to all of her emotions for him. She thought it would be along the lines of dislike or anger- but those seemed to drift into the background. She was overcome by desire. The desire to be close to him- to be one, both physically and mentally. Tears ran down her cheek at the realization.

He suddenly took his hand from her cheek, and kneeled down in front of her. He took her right hand into both of his, and she could see his expression turning into pain and anger.

"I don´t care about the first order" he said, his voice trembling, "I don´t care about the rebels. I don´t care about the Jedi-"

-"Kylo, no" she said, looking at him, how he was kneeling on the ground. He ignored her, and continued:

"I don´t care about all the power in the galaxy, if I can´t be with you"

She didn´t know what to say. She also wanted to be close to him, but she couldn't just leave the resistance. This war was bigger than her or him. Millions of people were suffering under the first order. Also, she thought; "they will find us. The first Order, the Rebels or both."

He now stood up, and all she could see in his eyes was darkness.

"Then I will kill every last of them"


End file.
